Didn't We Almost Have It All
by malfoyie456
Summary: Why is it that when we have all that our heart desires, the world decides to take it all away? Is there really such a thing as a happy ending? Dramionexx
1. Chapter 1

So here she was. Stuck in a place that made her feel like her heart had been destroyed. She had lost so much and yet she had only one thing to show for it.

It was all his fault. He had caused this and there was no getting away from the fact. He had caused her pain, tragedy and lose. Him and him alone, no one else. He was responsible.

How do we come back from this … tragedy?

How do we learn to breath and live again without the love we have lost, when it is just so difficult?

Do we pretend nothing has happened and try to forgive and forget?

Or do we forever carry a grudge against those who have committed crimes against us?

_That is the question my friend_!

_But what is the answer_?

_Author's Note: __This is the sneak peek into the future of Hermione and Draco! Find out what that story is by reading and reviewing!!_


	2. Chapter 2

… And here is where their story began almost two years ago.

Hermione Granger was kneeling at the grave of her late husband. The ceremony had been long and extremely hard for her to bear. The outpour of grief from his death had been overwhelming to say the least. By now she was numb to messages of sorrow, handshakes and strangers telling her they were "sorrow for her troubles". So here she knelt on the cold stone of the fresh grave, wondering to herself if he could ever forgive her for what she had done to him. No, she had taken his life but she it was her fault he was dead. Her husband's anger and thirst had been his untimely end.

She could remember the day of his death so clearly forever would it be embedded in her mind. As the memories evaded her mind once more she closed her eyes and sighed.

It was the events leading up to the battle that Hermione remembered the most. The day that had changed everything for her was still fresh in her mind! Hermione had been out all day as she had some business to attend to. She had told her husband she had been out for lunch. From muggle London she had apparated back to her apartment which she currently lived in with her husband. They had live here since they got married three years ago. When she got home no lights were on as she walked in through the front door.

"Ron, are you home?" Hermione called out.

"I'm in here!" A muffled reply came from the sitting room. She walked in and saw him standing by the fire, staring mindlessly into the flames.

"Hi honey! How was your day?" She said as she pecked him on the cheek. A look of disgust flashed over his face. She frowned.

"Brilliant until I met Draco Malfoy at the Ministry, he had some interesting things to say!"

"Oh he had nothing valuable to say I suppose!"

And here it was the thing she never wanted her husband to say!

"Oh yes he did. He politely informed me that he has in fact been screwing my wife for the past year!" Ron shouted at her.

"For Merlin's sake Ron did hear that's complete rubbish!" Hermione sneered back at him. Anything to hide the truth from him. Deny, deny deny.

"Apparently not, he told me that this was all going on behind my back while you were in Auror training! Please just tell me it's not true!"

"Ron… I …"

"Oh great my wife is a whore that likes to sleep with nasty cold blooded Death Eaters, how could you do this to me!"

"No we never slept together, he is lying to you just so we could have a row, he is just jealous of what we have!"

"So you are telling me that those marks I saw last night on your shoulders and the hickeys on your neck are from me and not Malfoy?"

"I am an Auror Ron, I get injured this is what happens?"

"Oh yes and since when did Auror training include getting pregnant with another man's child!"

"How the hell did you…?"

"…the letter from the muggle hospital with the requested DNA results! That's how I know. I don't even want to look at you right now! You disgust me!"

Silence ensued at Ron's last comment. He felt like he was going to physically hurt her if she didn't get out of the house.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean for this to happen, I still love you!" Hermione begged to her husband.

"You've been cheating on me for months with my worst enemy, now you're pregnant with his evil spawn and you tell me you love me?" He shouted once more.

Hermione felt afraid of her husband for the first time. He was standing near her with both fists bawled up, ready to strike. His breathing was ragged with rage.

"Come on we can get over this, please …" Hermione whispered as she began to cry.

"No just get out… right now!" Ron yelled.

"Please Ron, no!" She pleaded as he began to grab her and lead her towards the door.

"Get out now and don't come back!" Ron shouted loudly.

He opened the door with one hand and shoved her out the door and slammed it with a resounding bang.

That crack of the door was the last time she had seen her husband until a week later when the battle commenced.

_Author's Note:_ _The battle scene is up next!! Please I would love to know what you thought! Did you love or hate it? Review, review, review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters etc. that would be J.K. Rowling and I am not her._


	3. Chapter 3

That fateful morning of the battle Hermione had been staying in the Leaky Cauldron. She had sent many owls to Ron but all had been returned to her room. She had pleaded to him in each letter asking for him to forgive her. For the entire week she had sat in the musty old room contemplating what she was going to do. She was pregnant but this child was not her husband's. No instead this baby belonged to the man who she had been having a secret affair with for an entire year. Hermione knew that she loved this man more than she had ever loved her husband. She had been owling Ginny and Harry but she discovered that Ron had never told them, yet.

And so on the morning when the battle had finally begun Hermione received a Patronus from the Order alerting her to come to Hogwarts immediately. 

In no way was she ready to fight in a war and so when she apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts she could not believe her eyes. Their beloved castle was in ruins. Walls had been blasted by vicious curses, windows had been smashed and the Forest was ablaze. The smoke rose with a smothering blanket covering the battle field. Everywhere she looked she saw tragedy. Bodies lay scattered across the grounds. Some were groaning in pain. Many of the students had tried to fight but the Death Eaters had been merciless in their killing. School emblems blazed on the chests of the fallen. 

The main battle was happening underneath outside the entrance hall of the school. Professors, Order members and Aurors were fighting side by side. Death Eaters were among the dead also, Hermione noticed. It seemed no one had seen her yet. She looked desperately for Harry and Voldemort but they were nowhere to be found. 

Hermione felt like she was frozen in time. It wasn't until she heard a cry from the outskirts of the forest that she diverted her attention away from the battle. Battling furiously was Ron and she gasped Draco Malfoy. Both were tiring but knew that this had to end in death. The best man would indeed have to win. 

"No!" Hermione yelled.

And for that split second as Draco turned his head to Ron took his chance.

"Rictusempra!" Ron roared. Draco looked stunned as he flew backwards through the air. He landed only a few feet away from Hermione so she ran to him. She lifted his head from the damp grass and brushed his blond hair from his eyes.

"Draco! Come on get up please!" Hermione pleaded to him. Ron was advancing quickly and she was afraid for both her and Draco's life. She was defenseless as her wand had fallen out of her grasp when she ran to the man she loved. Hermione was unaware that Draco was not in fact unconscious but he was faking it. His wand was tucked in near his leg and if worse came to worse he would kill Weasley.

"Wake up, come on love please!" Hermione cried to him. Ron stood over the two and with an evil laugh he yelled,

"I hope both of you rot in hell!" 

It happened in a split second. Draco raised his wand and shouted the killing curse at Ron. He fell to the ground lifeless, his eyes were glazed over. Draco sat there on the grass with his back to Hermione as she stared at Ron's body. Had that really just happened? The tears glistened in her brown eyes and finally she sobbed.

"Draco, what did you …?" she whispered as she crawled over to her dead husband's body. She hugged the body tight as if it would bring him back. She looked up at Draco with sorrowful eyes. He grabbed her and brought her close to him.

"It was him or me, who would you have chosen?" Draco asked seriously. The pause was unbearable as he waited for her answer.

"You" she whispered as sobs racked her body. Relief flooded his body as he apparated her away. This was the first time she had ever told him that she felt more than passion towards to him. And all it took was one word. You!

_Author's Note: Review, review please !So there it is, the battle scene, well half of it anyway! More of the battle will be coming up soon! Will Harry survive the battle especially since we haven't seen him? Is he among the dead?_


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later, Hermione and Draco apparated back to Hogwarts. The scene that lay before them was just horrendous. The dark mark loomed still over the ancient castle. The sky had turned black as the day had faded into night. Smoke still raised high from Forest as the remaining trees were burned. Bodies lay strewn across the lush grounds of Hogwarts. The grass was stained crimson red from seeping wounds inflicted throughout the battle.

No longer would Hogwarts be their childhood safe haven but instead it would forever remind of the lives that were lost and torn apart. Aurors were apparating noisily, disturbing the pure silence that had settled over the battleground!

Draco turned immediately to Hermione. A look of fear settled on his face.

"Hermione… we need to go now!" Draco pleaded with her as he pulled her arm.

"No I need to find Harry!" she cried as she ran towards the castle. She searched for him everywhere and she was now searching near the Forest. Draco was following her, pleading for her to apparate away with him. He knew it was dangerous for him to be out here like this in the open when most of the magical community presumed him to be a death eater.

"Look, it's Draco Malfoy! Seize him!" an Auror yelled. They began to run towards Draco and Hermione who were standing in the shade of the Forest.

"Hermione love, please come with me, I can't stay, they are going to capture me!"

"No Draco, you go! I need to find Harry, please… you go! I'll meet you outside of Hogsmeade when I find him!"

"Go now Draco, they are coming for you, I'll tell them some kind of story!"

With that he apparated away, with a loud crack. The aurors were now surrounding Hermione, cursing at her for letting a death eater away.

"How was I to curse him when he had disarmed me? In case you didn't notice I don't have my wand!" she sneered as she waved her empty hand in front of the crowd.

"Now if one of you could tell me what the hell happened is Voldemort dead?" she asked candidly. She was dreading the news.

"I'm afraid to inform you Ms. Granger to inform you that either Harry Potter or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been found, we are currently searching the grounds!"

"You mean to say Harry could be…dueling Voldemort as we speak and you have the audacity to tell me that you can't find either of them". It was then she saw Harry's patronus emerge from behind her through the dark veil of the trees.

"Hermione please I need you to get back to Headquarters right away! You're in danger…please!" Harry's voice pleaded with her. And the stag vanished.

He had not informed her of his whereabouts or if he was okay. No instead the noble Harry Potter had to once again put others in front of himself. Relief flooded through her to hear his voice but his message did nothing to reassure her of his state. And worst she had no idea if Voldemort was still out there and that was what she was most scared of!

Having walked the battleground alone she had seen the many bodies that littered the castle's grounds. The aurors had asked her to identify as many as she could. She had seen the frozen bodies of Angelina Johnson, Lee Gordon, Colin Creevey, Lavendar Brown, Padma Patil, Professor Sprout, Terry Boot, Madam Hooch. Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Cho Chang and Susan Bones. Hermione passed more bodies on the way out through the gates of Hogwarts. It seemed like they so many had fallen. She had passed death eaters too of course but she couldn't bear to remove their masks. No she would leave that to the aurors. The body of her husband was nowhere to be found. It would forever haunt her.

She hurried through the village of Hogsmeade which was eerily quiet compared to the horrible place she had come from. Outside the little village she found Draco hidden near the Shrieking Shack, a place they had met so many times before. Hermione's footsteps slowed as she stopped to stand in front of Draco. She felt a million miles away as she looked down at her body. Her clothes were covered in dirt and blood. She felt dirty but it was when she saw the gentle curve of her tummy that she finally came back to life. Draco was searching her face intently for any sign of emotion. All he could see was utter devastation for the lives that had been lost. But it was when she lifted her head to look at him with her hand on her belly she looked like a lost child.

"Let's go home love!" Draco whispered as he gathered her in his arms and apparated her away. In that moment she forget Harry's previous instructions but he just felt so exhausted that she let Draco carry her away. This man beside would always protect her.

And so in the hours following the "clean up" as the Daily Prophet called it, the grieving process began in throughout the wizarding community. Although neither side good nor evil knew their faithful leaders whereabouts, people began to mourn the loss of their families and friends. But Hermione knew she would never be able to heal until she made sure that Harry would safely come back to her. And worst of all how was she going to forgive herself for allowing the man she loved to kill her husband?

_Author's Note__: Thanks to all the great reviewers so far, you people make my day!! So keep up the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update but school has been crazy! _


	5. Chapter 5

**For months after, the wizarding world was in tatters. The Ministry of Magic had been ransacked as well as the magical villages of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. No one felt safe anymore. Everyone was unsure of the whereabouts of either Harry Potter or Voldemort. No bodies had been found and no sightings had been filed. Both sides of dark and light were unsure of what to do. Had their leaders fallen or were they still out there somewhere struggling to stay alive.**

**Life had become very hard for Hermione and Draco. He was on the run from the Death Eaters and she was outlawed from the Order of the Phoenix for conspiring with a Death Eater. Apparently that was the new word for having a relationship. They were living in the country in North Scotland, just by the water. Hermione prayed everyday for a safe return of Harry but she never got her wish. **

**On the 2nd**** of January, a year later Abraxas James Malfoy was born with a beautiful head of blond hair. A characteristic his father was most proud of. Together the three of them lived happily together in their house by the sea. The local muggles seemed to think them a lovely family who simply liked to keep to themselves and so nobody ever bothered them. Draco, Hermione and their son were content to stay in each others company. At the age of 4 Abraxas attended a local school for muggles but was soon much too clever for the other children just as his mother was and there was also the incident of setting a bunch of tests on fire because he wished not to do it. **

**When Hogwarts was rebuilt by its past pupils Abraxas attended the school along with Alanna Patil, Peter Parkinson, Alexandra Zabini and Oseara Lovegood. He turned out to be quite the little charmer and his first and only girlfriend was Luna's daughter Oseara. **

**Harry remained lost but he was always remembered as the Chosen One who saved the Light side. He was their salvation and would stay in their hearts forever.**

**As for Draco, Hermione and Abraxas? Well …they got their happy ending! **

_**I think it was time for this tale to end so thanks to everyone who reviewed: HPSeries1Girl, CherryGrlZuli, NickJLuver22, BlewStarr101, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, MatoakaWilde. Thank you all so much xoxo**_


End file.
